


A New Trio

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Golden Trio fighting elsewhere, there's a new set of three adjusting to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Trio

It was tricky trying to sneak her into the Tower, but the Fat Lady hadn't been the same in the last few weeks. There were certain unsavory characters that weren't even allowed in the halls leading to Gryffindor tower, but somehow a few Gryffindors were able to sneak out without any notice. They figured the portrait understood what was happening, and knew they were in a new age where rules couldn't be the same.

There were countless nights in the Room of Requirement, a new trio hidden in the shadows. Whispers echoed through the chambers, with wispy blue lights from the spells they were practicing. When they'd tired themselves out, Luna and Ginny and Neville would sit in front of the glowing fireplace, close enough for their legs to touch. The comfort of their quiet friendship was an anchor for their tired days.


End file.
